List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PÓNCE Villains' Defeats/Gallery
Movies Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (in 1st Film) (Peter Pan (© 1953)) little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's defeat (The Little Mermaid (© 1989)) Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death (The Little Mermaid (© 1989)) Harry and Marv's defeat.jpg|Harry and Marv's defeat (in 1st Film) (Home Alone (© 1990)) Harry and Marv's defeat in (2nd Film).jpg|Harry and Marv's defeat (in 2nd Film) (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (© 1992)) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death (The Nightmare Before Christmas (© 1993)) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair (Toy Story (© 1995)) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat (Toy Story (© 1995)) antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg|Termites' death (Antz (© 1998)) antz-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg|Ridgeway's death (Antz (© 1998)) antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death (Antz (© 1998)) bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death (A Bug's Life (© 1998)) Inspector Gadget 1 (Full Movie) - YouTube2.jpg|Dr. Claw's defeat (in 1st Film) (Inspector Gadget (© 1999)) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg|Zurg's rehabillitation (Toy Story 2 (© 1999)) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete The Prospector's defeat (Toy Story 2 (© 1999)) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al McWhiggin's despair (Toy Story 2 (© 1999)) Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat (Dinosaur (© 2000)) dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaurus #1's death (Dinosaur (© 2000)) dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death (Dinosaur (© 2000)) Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death (Dinosaur (© 2000)) Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's death (Chicken Run (© 2000)) Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr Tweedy's rehabilition (Chicken Run (© 2000)) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7374.jpg|Undertow's defeat (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (© 2000)) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Cloak and Dagger's defeat (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (© 2000)) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg|Morgana's defeat (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (© 2000)) How_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_2000_Screenshot_2840.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (© 2000)) Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death (Shrek (© 2001)) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat (Monsters, Inc. (© 2001)) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat (Monsters, Inc. (© 2001)) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Fungus' despair and rehabilitation (Monsters, Inc. (© 2001)) Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook, Smee, and his pirates' defeat (in 2nd Film) (Return to Neverland (© 2002)) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodos' death (Ice Age (© 2002)) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat (Ice Age (© 2002)) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Zeke's defeat (Ice Age (© 2002)) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Soto's death (Ice Age (© 2002)) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Oscar and Lenny's defeat (Ice Age (© 2002)) Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12777.jpg|Norman Osborn/Green Goblin's death (Spider-Man (© 2002)) Scrappy arrested.jpg|N' Goo Tuana, Zarkos and Scrappy Doo's defeat (Scooby-Doo (© 2002)) Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.42_AM.png|The Ninevites' rehabilitation (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2002)) Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.55_AM.png|King Twisty's rehabilitation (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2002)) Watch The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Toy Santa's defeat (The Santa Clause 2 (© 2002)) Watch Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Online for Free - Viooz4.jpg|Dr. Claw's defeat (in 2nd film) (Inspector Gadget 2 (© 2003)) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat (Finding Nemo (© 2003)) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat (Finding Nemo (© 2003)) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Dr. Phillip Sherman's defeat (Finding Nemo (© 2003)) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death (Finding Nemo (© 2003)) Larry Quinn's defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat (The Cat in the Hat (© 2003)) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|The Fairy Godmother's death (Shrek 2 (© 2004)) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9644.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat and despair (Shrek 2 (© 2004)) Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8329.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat (Garfield (© 2004)) Spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus's death (Spider-Man 2 (© 2004)) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death (Shark Tale (© 2004)) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabillitation (Shark Tale (© 2004)) Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's rehabillitation (Shark Tale (© 2004)) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Hulph's defeat (The Incredibles (© 2004)) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death (The Incredibles (© 2004)) incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation (The Incredibles (© 2004)) incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death (The Incredibles (© 2004)) incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Buddy Pines/Syndrome's death (The Incredibles (© 2004)) R.I.P_Victor_(2004-2004).png|Victor's presumed death (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004)) Thugs_defeat.png|Boat Jackers and his Thugs' defeat (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004)) Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|The Cyclop's defeat (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004)) Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004)) Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004)) Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg|Fossas' defeat (Madagascar (© 2005)) Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-7422.jpg|Cuffling and Underling's defeat (Valiant (© 2005)) Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-8013.jpg|Von Talon's defeat (Valiant (© 2005)) Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Maudeline And Finis Everglot's defeat (Corpse Bride (© 2005)) Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death (Corpse Bride (© 2005)) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quatermaine and Phillip's defeat (Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (© 2005)) Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat (Hoodwinked! (© 2005)) The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death (The Wild (© 2006)) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent the Bear's defeat (Over the Hedge (© 2006)) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat (Over the Hedge (© 2006)) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat (Over the Hedge (© 2006)) Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair (Cars (© 2006)) Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg|Snotty Boy's defeat (Barnyard (© 2006)) Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag the Coyote's defeat (Barnyard (© 2006)) Napoleon_Cross_Arrested.png|Napoleon Cross' defeat (Everyone's Hero (© 2006)) Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Hunter's defeat (Open Season (© 2006)) Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat (Open Season (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Blonde Henchrat's death (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg|Fat Barry and Ladykiller's death (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Thimblenose Ted's death (offscreen) (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|The Toad's defeat (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Spike's defeat (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|Whitey's rehabilitation (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Le Frog's defeat and Henchfrogs' and Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime's rehabilitation (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|The Leopard Seal's defeat (Happy Feet (© 2006)) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Orcas' defeat (Happy Feet (© 2006)) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the Elder's rehabillitation (Happy Feet (© 2006)) Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg|Frieda the Stepmother's defeat (Happily N'Ever After (© 2007)) Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat (Meet the Robinsons (© 2007)) Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15/Doris' death (Meet the Robinsons (© 2007)) Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair and rehabillitation (Meet the Robinsons (© 2007)) Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14976.jpg|Edward Brock/Venom's death (Spider-Man 3 (© 2007)) Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15390.jpg|Flint Marko/Sandman's rehabillitation (Spider-Man 3 (© 2007)) Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat (Shrek the Third (© 2007)) Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death (in Shrek The Third) (Shrek the Third (© 2007)) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (Surf's Up (© 2007)) Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat (Ratatouille (© 2007)) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8973.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat (The Simpsons Movie (© 2007)) Simpsons_Movie_Screenshot_2351.jpg|Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers' rehabillitation (The Simpsons Movie (© 2007)) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's rehabillitation (Bee Movie (© 2007)) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9737.jpg|Ken's defeat and despair (Bee Movie (© 2007)) Mandragora's_death.png|Mandragora's death (Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom (© 2007)) Vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert The Terrible's defeat (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2008)) Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's despair (Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008)) Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|Jane Sour Kangaroo's rehabillitation (Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008)) Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death (Kung Fu Panda (© 2008)) Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-12011.jpg|Emil Blonsky/Abomination's defeat (The Incredible Hulk (© 2008)) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (© 2008)) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (© 2008)) Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps_com-4924.jpg|The Hawk's defeat (Tinker Bell (© 2008)) Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (in Tinker Bell) (Tinker Bell (© 2008)) Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death (Igor (© 2008)) Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schaudenfraud's despair (Igor (© 2008)) Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10146.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's presumed death (offscreen) (Coraline (© 2009)) EddyBdefeat.png|Eddy's Brother's defeat (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (© 2009)) Kanker Sisters's rehabilitation.png|Kanker Sisters's rehabilitation (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (© 2009)) Jonny 2x4 Melon-head defeated.png|Jonny 2x4/Melon-head's defeat (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (© 2009)) up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles F. Muntz's death (Up (© 2009)) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeat (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009)) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009)) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009)) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009)) ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009)) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's rehabillitation (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009)) 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|B.R.A.I.N/The Fabrication Machine's death (9 (© 2009)) Planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|General Grawl's rehabilitation (Planet 51 (© 2009)) Planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9808.jpg|Profesor Kipple's defeat (Planet 51 (© 2009)) how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death (How to Train Your Dragon (© 2010)) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death (Shrek Forever After (© 2010)) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat (Shrek Forever After (© 2010)) Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear's defeat (Toy Story 3 (© 2010)) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair (Despicable Me (© 2010)) Cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (© 2010)) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tithen/Hal Stewart's defeat (Megamind (© 2010)) Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg|Tybalt's defeat and rehabillitation (Gnomeo & Juliet (© 2011)) rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat (Rango (© 2011)) Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat (Hop (© 2011)) Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (in 1st film) (Rio (© 2011)) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death (Kung Fu Panda 2 (© 2011)) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Wolf Army's death (Kung Fu Panda 2 (© 2011)) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death (Kung Fu Panda 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-534.jpg|Green Gremlin's death (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4707.jpg|Fred Pacer's death (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10109.jpg|Tony Trihull's death (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Zundap's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10327.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10355.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg|Ivan's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10382.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Miles Axlerod's defeat (Cars 2 (© 2011)) Puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeat (Puss in Boots (© 2011)) pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation (Pixie Hollow Games (© 2011)) pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat (Pixie Hollow Games (© 2011)) Adventures-tintin-disneyscreencaps.com-11110.jpg|Sakharine's defeat (The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (© 2011)) Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Morty and McGurk's rehabilitation (The Lorax (© 2012)) lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat (The Lorax (© 2012)) Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (© 2012)) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Squint's defeat (Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012)) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat (Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012)) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeats (Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012)) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat (Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012)) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's death (Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012)) Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie Prenderghast’s death (ParaNorman (© 2012)) Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9740.jpg|Goodie Temper, Amelia Wilcott, Eben Hardwick, Lemuel Spalding, Thaddeus Blackton and Will London’s death (ParaNorman (© 2012))) Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9767.jpg|Judge Hopkins’ death (ParaNorman (© 2012)) frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.jpg|Nassor's defeat (Frankenweenie (© 2012)) frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-8533.jpg|Shelley's death (Frankenweenie (© 2012)) frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Toshiaki's defeat (Frankenweenie (© 2012)) frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9119.jpg|Mr. Whiskers (in Vampire Form)'s death (Frankenweenie (© 2012)) frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9508.jpg|Mr. Burgermeister's rehabilitation (Frankenweenie (© 2012)) Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death (Wreck-It Ralph (© 2012)) Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's death (Rise of the Guardians (© 2012)) Escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker's defeat (Escape from Planet Earth (© 2013)) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-8523.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and despair (in Monsters University) (Monsters University (© 2013)) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat (Monsters University (© 2013)) Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez's defeat (Despicable Me 2 (© 2013)) Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat (Turbo (© 2013)) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat (Frozen (© 2013)) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair (Frozen (© 2013)) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10962.jpg|Marshmallow's rehabilitation (Frozen (© 2013)) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7190.jpg|Street Rats' deaths (The Nut Job (© 2014)) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death (The Nut Job (© 2014)) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat (The Nut Job (© 2014)) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death (The Nut Job (© 2014)) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat (The Nut Job (© 2014)) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair (The Nut Job (© 2014)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots's death (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|Skeletrons' death (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10800.jpg|The Man Upstairs' rehabilitation (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10883.jpg|The Micro Managers' death (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business's rehabillitation (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11018.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop's rehabilitation (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Oppenheimer Bonito Port Starboard And Yang's defeat (The Pirate Fairy (© 2014)) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation (The Pirate Fairy (© 2014)) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat (The Pirate Fairy (© 2014)) Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Loggers' defeat (Rio 2 (© 2014)) Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10612.jpg|Big Boss's death (Rio 2 (© 2014)) Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat (Rio 2 (© 2014)) Shredder_Defeat.png|Shredder's death (in TNMT 2014) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (© 2014)) Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9854.jpg|Mr. Gristle's death (The Boxtrolls (© 2014)) Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archivald Snatcher's death (The Boxtrolls (© 2014)) Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10528.jpg|Mr. Trout & Mr. Pickles' rehabillitation (The Boxtrolls (© 2014)) Politea's death.jpg|Politea's death (Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (© 2014)) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2463.jpg|Chakal's death (The Book of Life (© 2014)) Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat (Big Hero 6 (© 2014)) Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan's defeat (Big Hero 6 (© 2014)) Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|Octopis' defeat (Penguins of Madagascar (© 2014)) Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.jpg|Dave's defeat (Penguins of Madagascar (© 2014)) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Hawks' defeat (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014)) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.jpg|Fury, Chase and his Scout's rehabillitation (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014)) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014)) strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-10819.jpg|Roland's defeat (Strange Magic (© 2015)) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_2315.jpg|A. Thumper's defeat (Shaun the Sheep Movie (© 2015)) 163_005.png|Mrs. and Mr. Griffin's defeat (Ooops! Noah Is Gone... (© 2015)) Home-disneyscreencaps.com-9926.jpg|Boov's rehabillitation (Home (© 2015)) Home-disneyscreencaps.com-9999.jpg|Smek And Kyle's rehabillitation (Home (© 2015)) Little_Prince_Screenshot_2619.jpg|The Business Man's defeat (The Little Prince (© 2015)) Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8239.jpg|Villain-Con Villains' defeat (Minions (© 2015)) minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9594.jpg|Herb and Scarlet Overkil's defeat (Minions (© 2015)) Norm_North_Screenshot_2382.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat (Norm of the North (© 2016)) Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death (Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016)) Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_2363.jpg|Chairman Drek's death (Ratchet & Clank (© 2016)) Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_2401.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' death (Ratchet & Clank (© 2016)) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg|Pig's despair (The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016)) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10600.jpg|Leonard Mudbeard and Ross's despair (The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016)) finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg|Giant Squid's defeat (Finding Dory (© 2016)) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Touch Tank Kids defeat (Finding Dory (© 2016)) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Cleveland Truck Drivers's defeat (Finding Dory (© 2016)) Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Viper's death (The Secret Life of Pets (© 2016)) secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|Animal Control's defeat (The Secret Life of Pets (© 2016)) Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabillitation (The Secret Life of Pets (© 2016)) Kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden the Moon King's rehabillitation (Kubo and the Two Strings (© 2016)) Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's defeat and presumed death (Storks (© 2016)) Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-9014.jpg|Pigeon Toady's defeat and rehabilitation (Storks (© 2016)) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Camille Le Haut's rehabilitation (Ballerina/Leap! (© 2016/2017)) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2451.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat (Ballerina/Leap! (© 2016/2017)) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair (Ballerina/Leap! (© 2016/2017)) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2122.jpg|Sauron's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) (February 10, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2448.jpg|King Kong's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2629.jpg|Lord Voldemort's defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2634.jpg|Velociraptors' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2638.jpg|Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2648.jpg|Jaws' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker and His Gang's rehabillitation (in The Lego Batman Movie) (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2888.jpg|Snake Clowns' defeat (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017)) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Snedly's defeat (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017)) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017)) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017)) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9292.jpg|Talking Toilets' death (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017)) Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10581.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat (Cars 3 (© 2017)) Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat (Cars 3 (© 2017)) Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's presumed death (Despicable Me 3 (© 2017)) Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat (Despicable Me 3 (© 2017)) Dracula_Frozen.png|Dracula's defeat (Monster Family (© 2017)) Jack Rackham's death png.png|Jack Rackham's death (Tad the Lost Explorer and the Secret of King Midas (© 2017)) Meowthra_becomes_mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabillitation (The Lego Ninjago Movie (© 2017)) Lloyd_and_his_parents.png|Lord Gardmadon's defeat and rehabillitation (The Lego Ninjago Movie (© 2017)) Screenshot_20190317-203402.png|Rookery's defeat (The Little Vampire 3D) (The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017)) Screenshot_20180522-011318.png|The Hunter's death (The Star (© 2017)) Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabillitation (The Star (© 2017)) Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death (Coco (© 2017)) Ferdinand_2017_Screenshot_2838.jpg|El Primero's rehabillitation (Ferdinand (© 2017)) Nooth_defeat.png|Lord Nooth's defeat (Early Man (© 2018)) Screenshot_20190317-203207.png|Nemeny Neverwish's death (Charming (© 2018)) IMG_20180618.png|Evelyn Deavor's defeat (Incredibles 2 (© 2018)) 77AC58D9-1EB6-49E3-A822-DD835DFDF28F.jpg|Justin Pin/Ares' death (Next Gen (© 2018)) Legomovie2-animationscreencaps.com-10957.jpg|Rex Dangervest's despair and death (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019)) IMG 7886.png|Sergei's defeat (The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019)) Goodbye gabby gabby.jpg|Gabby Gabby's defeat and rehabilitation (Toy Story 4 (© 2019)) IMG_8546.JPG|Zeta's rehabilitation (The Angry Birds Movie 2 (© 2019)) Dr. Zara death.png|Dr Zara's death (Abominable (© 2019)) Margaux Neddler reddemed.png|Margaux Neddler's rehabillitation (The Addams Family (© 2019)) TV Shows ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Heart_of_parkness_00306.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Screenshot_2017-10-03_at_1.40.13_PM.png|Lord Twig's defeat (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Screenshot_2017-10-03_at_1.40.48_PM.png|The Frog Guards' defeat (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Screenshot_2017-11-25_at_10.06.21_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_3.15.42_PM.png|Scarletta Red's rehabillitation (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) McKenna Nicole gets Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Screenshot_2018-03-05_at_9.23.01_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in It's the Pet Fest) (Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016)) Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries